


Cry Baby (if things were different)

by obsessiveandproud123



Category: Cry-Baby (1990)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessiveandproud123/pseuds/obsessiveandproud123
Summary: A story where Cry Baby Walker and Allison get together in a different way, more of a official way with a announced break up with Baldwin. They had loved each other for a long time maybe it was right to mix Drapes and Squares together now. But will everyone agree?i know its a bad summary but this is my first cry baby fanfic. enjoy!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own cry baby i wish i did but i dont.
> 
> please review at the end it would be great motivation to keep going and i hope you like it xx

Cry Baby Walker had loved Allison for as long as he could remember. Maybe it was when he saw her cry at the back of their high school and then loudly told herself to get with it. Maybe it was when he snuck into the theatre and heard her sing her heart out to a juke box record, that was the day he realised she wasn't a square. Not even close, she just looked like one. Cry Baby didn't want any other girl in their godforsaken town he wanted Allison. And she wanted him too. Allison Vernon-Williams had loved Cry Baby since she first started high school. He stuck a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, looking directly at her and she freaked, her heart plummeted to the earth and she knew she wanted him more than anything in the world. But she was stuck with Baldwin, a Square. Sure he seemed nice but he was always so forceful and clingy and good. Allison was tired of being good.

This was it, the now or never. Do it Allison! I screamed at myself as I walked through my Maths class. It was the only lesson I had with Cry Baby walker and he always sat alone. Baldwin waved at me from the corner of me eye and I smiled a hello and sat down, right next to Cry Baby. He smirked and I could feel the heat rising to my face. "Hi" I said before i changed my mind.  
"Well...your a pretty little square" he replied and i felt my heart burst like a balloon. "And your a good looking Drape" I replied in a somewhat flirting way. His smirk turned into a grin. "What are you doing tonight Allison?" He asked me and i was glad i was sitting because my knees would have gone weak. "Nothing, why have something in mind?" I smiled looking from him to the front and back. "Actually i do, Hang with us Drapes tonight and i will get you home for midnight" he offered and i could no longer contain my excitement and i grinned "Yes! I would love to Cry Baby" He smiled purely in response like it made him the happiest person that she had said yes. "But cry baby, how will we get off the school grounds without my grandmother or Baldwin seeing us" i said worry evident in my voice. "Don't worry honey, i got a plan"

After school, I stepped out the front gates and made eye contact with Cry Baby. He was in his car, the others in the back and a empty seat beside him. my skin was itching to be close to his again and i quickened my pace towards his car when one of Baldwin's wiffles appeared in front of me. "Allison, hey want to go get a drink?" he asked me and i shook my head furiously  
"No sorry i have other plans" I said and slid around him walking quickly to Cry Baby's car. i jumped in the passengers side with a shaky breath. "Are you okay?" cry baby asks and i nod with a happy smile. Cry baby switches the radio on and drives away from the school.  
"So Allison ever been to turkey point before?" Wanda asks drinking some hooch. Milton and Hatchet was kissing behind her and Pepper was humming along to the radio. "No but i have always wanted too" I replied with a honest nod. "Cry Baby don't dig squares" Wanda snapped and i frowned. "Well Allison ain't a square, deep down your a drape" Cry baby smiled at me and i blushed crimson.  
"Drapes don't wear that, don't you got boobs? flaunt em" Pepper pipped up and Allison squared her shoulders back pushing her breasts forward "You think i got what is takes?" Allison asked playfully and all the girls cheered.  
"you got it Allison, you got it" Cry Baby said looking at her lovingly. Wanda drapped an arm around Cry baby seductively.  
"Cry Baby want some hooch?" she asked and Cry baby knocked her back with his elbow,  
"I don't drink and drive" and with that speeded off down the road singing the song on the radio. I smiled to myself at the attempts Wanda was pulling and getting nowhere, Cry Baby was paying more interest in me, maybe he liked me the way i liked him.

Cry baby pulled up in front of turkey point an they all got out the car. "Allison we will give you a bad girl make over" Pepper grinned as they walked through. i walked up front with Cry Baby "What if i don't fit in here?" I asked worryingly and cry baby tugged on a loose strand of my hair. "Your my girl Allison, you fit with me" he said and my heart fluttered. Did he mean it? Did he want me like i wanted him? Cry baby slicked back his hair and shook someone's hand which was unfamiliar to me but whatever it was it was attractive. We walked across the dance floor when a girl with minimal clothing and ginger hair came running up to us. Cry baby groaned and looked away but i couldn't, who was she? how did she know cry baby. "Cry Baby look i'm scorching for you" she shows us the inside of her thigh. "Later Lenora" he spat and i smirked. "But cry baby i need a date for the jukebox jamberee" she complained, Cry Baby tugged on his ear "well im busy sugar" he said and she pulled on the straps of her top like she was going to flash him "Cry Baby, I give, I give bare second on the first date" she pleads and Cry Baby grimaced disgustedly.  
"Use your mentality and cool down" he growls pushing past her, i walk with him and the others make some snappy comments behind me. she turns and looks at me besides a walking Cry Baby. "Hey Lenora!," I shout and Cry baby turns to look at me. "watch this" i pull Cry Baby down to me and his lips connect harshly with mine, knocking the air out both of us. i dont know what made me do it, the jealousy probably but it felt good. Just as quickly i pull away and Cry Baby looks at me startles and i smirk then look back at Lenora who screamed and stormed off. "whoo you rock girl" Pepper shouted and i sighed happily. "Come lets go get you changed and then you guys can get back to your kissing" Wanda laughed as the three girls pulled allison away to go get changed.


End file.
